


Cold Feet

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [93]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shannon wanted is a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

Shannon jerked awake when he felt something cold brush against his calves. Glancing around, Shannon frowned he saw his brother’s sleeping face nested on his pillow. He turned around and gently put his inner wrist on Jared’s forehead. Sure enough, a low-grade fever warmed Shannon’s skin. It wasn’t high enough to alarm Shannon; but, enough for Jared to turn on his cuddle mode.

                Even as a young child, Jared wasn’t big on skin contact – probably came with the whole bad immune system deal. But as soon as he became ill, he attached himself to Shannon (his personal furnace).It hasn’t changed even though they were grown men.

                Shannon sighed as Jay shuffled closer. The singer laid his head on his brother’s chest. Shannon couldn’t help but chuckle as Jared did everything in his power to mold himself to the drummer’s side in an attempt to get as much heat as he could.

                Turning on his side, Shannon wrapped his arms around Jared’s lithe body and put his chin nestled in the dyed strands. He heard Jared let out a sigh of content and relaxed fully. Shannon smiled and closed his eyes. He’ll yell at the little maggot tomorrow. One doesn’t sneak into a bed during the night with cold feet; that’s just rude. 


End file.
